


life in snapshots

by imgoingcrazy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingcrazy/pseuds/imgoingcrazy
Summary: A collection of Tumblr one shots mostly about Robron but occasionally about others.Update: after the episode ficlet for 7-18-18





	1. I want

**Author's Note:**

> Robert has a thing for choking, Aaron's bright enough to know about it.
> 
> For Lauren that pain in my ass.

He'd always had an itch to try it but when they'd first started it had felt to intimate to bring up and then by the time they'd worked their way back to each other it had seemed too dark given all the things he knew.

So he’d kept it to himself and really it wasn't like it was something he was desperate for, he could live without it.

And he'd thought he'd managed to be good about hiding it. Managed to keep from being obvious when his fingers lingered across Aaron’s throat for a second or two longer than they should, but he should have known Aaron could read him better than anyone and would suss it out on his own.

But he hadn't, which was why he'd been rendered silent in the portcabin, mouth slack, and buried deep in Aaron as his husband watched him carefully.

Aaron had dragged his hand away from his left shoulder and positioned it against his neck, tilted his head to the side to leave more of his throat exposed and was rewarded with the sharp snap of Roberts hips.

Now they stood in silence Robert’s fingers trembling against the smooth expanse of Aaron’s neck while he debated with himself.

“Rob?”

He blinked once, then twice, and dragged his gaze up from Aaron’s throat to his face and felt something warm unfurl in his chest at the look in Aaron’s eyes.

“It's okay.” 

Robert let out a shuddered breath before his fingers contracted gently, testing the waters. Felt need streak through him as Aaron rolled his hips in response. He gripped a little tighter the second time and knew he was grinning when Aaron’s eyes fluttered shut, when his husband’s hips lifted again.

“You like it?”

“I'd like it more if you'd shut up and move, Robert.”

But Aaron’s eyes were still closed his, mouth open as he let out a soft noise in repo as to Robert pulling out and then pushing back in with slightly more force. Each thrust came harder than the last and had Robert squeezing tighter. A torrent of curse falling from his lips as Aaron whimpered under him.  

Robert used his grip on Aaron’s throat to push him down until he was flat on his back. Kept him braced there, the muscle in his arm flexing when he felt Aaron’s throat move as he swallowed a gasp.

“Look at you.” He sounded  _ wrecked  _ even to his own ears and watched a smile curve Aaron’s lips up. Found himself leaning down to kiss it from his face. When they came it was together, Robert breathing hard, breath hot on Aaron’s face and Robert gripping hard enough to Aaron’s throat that the other man's breathing was shallow. 

Aaron looked dazed and Robert quickly pulled his hand away before his fingers found their way into Aaron’s hair, his lips finding their way to Aaron’s throat to kiss at the marks, mumbling Robert’s words.

“Thank you.”

“Maybe not so hard next time though.”

Robert nipped at the place his thumb had pressed in too hard, his blunt nail having dug into Aaron’s neck to leave a crescent mark. 

“Next time?”

“If you want.” Aaron said. Had rolled his head to the side again, seemingly content to let Robert kiss and nip at his handiwork. 

“I want.”


	2. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leyla always knows what Robert needs

Robert woke slowly and momentarily confused to find himself on the floor before he registered the soft body beneath his and it all came back to him. Titling his head back he found Leyla smiling down at him as her nails scraped lightly at his forearm. “Awake again are we?”

He had the decency to flush before burying his face in her chest again instead of answering. He didn’t really feel up to talking yet in all honestly.

“Hey, you’re okay right?” she inquired softly. Her hand stroked up his arm and over his shoulder so she could run her fingers through his hair.

In response he simply nodded against her before tucking himself closer.

Today had been a bad day. He’d woken up in a foul mood and things had progressively gotten worse as the day had gone on, until he’d stormed back into his flat slamming doors every chance he got.

Leyla had shown up about twenty minutes after him with takeaway and an understanding smile. Predictably, he’d acted like an ass in response. The argument that proceeded culminated with Robert pinning her to the front door, Leyla’s leg around his waist, and a hand up her shirt.

Ever the drama queen Robert had started to fall apart at the seams about ten seconds later. Unraveling too quickly to stop himself and so Leyla had done what she always did, she helped him.

They’d ended up on the floor, Robert’s face pressed against the hardwood, and Leyla in complete control. It had been aggressive. It had bordered on that pain/pleasure line. It was exactly what he’d needed. Someone else to take control, someone to take care of him. She’d done all of that and then some dragging him to the edge and then denying again and again until he’d lost control, until he’d opened up completely.

He also apparently fell asleep two minutes later like the gentleman he was.

“I need to hear it Robert, you know that.” Her gentle voice dragged him from his thoughts and he peeked up at her through his lashes. She always took such good care of him. Shuffling closer he tightened his grip on her hip before nodding his head.

“I’m okay.” he stated. Muffled as it was.

“It wasn’t too much?”

He dragged himself into a sitting position before leaning in to kiss her softly, sweetly even, before pulling back slightly. “It-you were perfect.”

She smiled then, bright and happy, and tapped him playfully on the nose. “You owe me.”

She really had no idea.


	3. “I know you’re scared but we can’t hide in this closet forever”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen AU part 1

“I know you’re scared but we can’t hide in this closet forever” Aaron spoke softly, careful to keep his voice low so no one realized they were there.

The irony that Aaron had meant that statement both figuratively and literally was not lost on Robert. It didn’t make him relax either, instead he tensed against the words and Aaron’s touch and his boyfriend sighed quietly.  He heard rather then saw Aaron shuffle away from him to lean back against the closet wall, folded his knees up to his chest, and remained silent. Robert was fairly sure he could feel Aaron’s disappointment in him.

Aaron had come out a year ago. It hadn’t been easy for him either and the aftermath hadn’t been much better. Seventeen was a hard age to lose your first love let alone in such a permanent way. Even now nearly a year later Aaron still wore the emotional scars of it, the physical ones too. Robert had come back to Emmerdale four months later - as cocky as you’d expect from an eighteen year old who thought he knew best - from Spain.

Aaron had heard all about the middle Sugden from Victoria and Andy and he’d told Robert so with a blank expression over a smoke and drinks in one of the barns about two weeks after Robert came back.

“Andy said you fucked off without a word, none of them could figure out why”

“Andy’s full of shit.” He snapped.

“Touchy, Vic didn’t hold it against you if ya’ were wondering. Only ever had good things to say about her missing brother.”

“Tell you all about me when you lead her on did she?” Robert might not have lived in Emmerdale but it didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of what his little sister had been up too.

“Between her and me ain’t it?” he smirked back, finally showing something besides disinterest and flicked cigarette ash towards Robert.

Robert still wasn’t entirely sure why he replied how he did but he chalked it up to Aaron being Aaron. “Andy knows why I left, he’s a liar if he says otherwise. Or at least part of why.”

“Way I heard it, you’re the liar in the family.” His words had been playful but Robert had taken them like a punch.  Aaron might be all soft curls with a lopsided grin but he had a knack for saying things that cut deep without much effort. “Hey, I wasn’t being serious.”

He’d shifted closer to Robert, their hips bumping, and Robert felt himself flush lightly. Felt heat where their bodies came together. It was terrifying. It was also incredible. Aaron seemed to sense it too but didn’t push it it. Instead he simply leaned in closer before he passed the cigarette over.

It was another month before they kissed.

And another after that before Robert stopped fleeing once they stopped kissing.

Now they were two weeks passed Aaron’s eighteenth birthday, months of dating, three weeks after Robert had finally uttered the word bisexual to Aaron and they were literally trapped in a fucking closet because Andy couldn’t stick to plans. The house was supposed to be empty because of some weekend trip everyone was going to. Aaron and Robert had been invited - separately - but had each found a reason to avoid going.

They’d been tangled together on the couch, Aaron panting into Robert’s ear, his boxers halfway down his thighs while Robert jerked him off, and then they’d heard laughter from upstairs. Andy’s stupid fucking booming laugh followed by giggles. Robert had recoiled off of Aaron, snatched up all of their discarded clothes, and without really considering anything shoved Aaron into the closet and followed after him.

So now here they were: Aaron quietly disappointed in him while Robert flinched at the sound of laughter from their friends. One flimsy door between them. The space small and confined and as the laughter rolled on it felt like it had managed to find its way into every last inch of space the basement had to offer until Robert felt suffocated by it.

“Rob..”

“I cant.” He wanted to, he just couldn’t.

“I know it’s scary.” He felt Aaron’s fingers curl around his elbow and braced himself for what he knew was coming. “ I’ve been through it.”

“it’s fine, I get it.”

There was a moment of silence as Aaron realized Robert assumed this was a do or die moment for them. For their relationship.

“You idiot.” Aaron’s voice was full of warmth, full of affection, and more than anything full of love. And Robert didn’t understand why.

“What?”

“I know about your dad yeah? Of course I want people to know we love each other. That you’re mine but, I’m never gonna force it. I can wait.”

Robert shifted around so that they were facing each other, as best they could in the confined space,  before leaning in to kiss Aaron sweetly. “I don’t deserve you.

“Yes you do.”

Aaron said it without hesitation.

“You’d really wait?”

He felt Aaron searching for his hand in the dark and smiled when their fingers laced together. “Until you’re ready.”

“But what if … what if I never am?”

“Even then.” it was a big promise for an eighteen year old to make. Maybe even a dumb one but Robert knew Aaron mean it. That he’d stand behind Robert and support him. It made him feel powerful. It made him feel brave. No one had ever loved him the way Aaron did, so unflinchingly, not since his mum.

Aaron deserved that in return and Robert - importantly - wanted to do it for himself. He didn’t want to hide away and cower in fear anymore. He just … he just wanted to be himself and to love Aaron while doing so.

He wanted to do it for the grieving fifteen year old let down by his father not once but twice. For the sixteen year old too scared to even look at boys for a while after. For the seventeen year old who had hates himself when he’d finally kissed another boy, and more than anything for the nineteen year old hopelessly in love with Aaron Dingle who never wanted to hide his love in dark ever again.

Standing up he kept a firm grip on Aaron’s hand, his boyfriend climbing to his feet beside him an arm going around Robert’s waist when he felt his boyfriend tremble slightly. Reaching for the door handle Robert let out a breath and pushed the door open. “No time like the present.”


	4. “I don’t care if it’s two am, we need pie.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen AU part 2

“I don’t care if it’s two am, we need pie.”

They’d been holed up inside Aaron’s room for hours now. Robert had tucked himself against Aaron’s side and burrowed his face into Aaron’s chest and then he’d stayed like that. Aaron had tried talking to him but Robert had remained mute and just held tighter. He’d fallen asleep around seven with Aaron’s fingers buried in his hair and scratching lightly against his scalp trying to comfort him with actions where words had failed.

He’d nudged Robert awake around eleven when Chas had come knocking on his bedroom door softly, offering food. If she’d been shocked to find the two boys tangled together she didn’t react on it and Aaron was grateful of it. Robert had fairly predictably declined the food and Aaron had waved her off. Now though it was just past two in the morning and Aaron knew they both needed to eat something even if just pie. It still took Aaron another twenty minutes to actually get Robert out of the room and down into the kitchen but it was progress at least.

Aaron flicked the kettle on before snagging the pie out of the fridge and then pulled his chair closer to Robert as he sat down beside him. Holding out a fork he nudged Robert gently. “Eat.”

“I’m fine.”

“If you won’t talk to me at least eat, pie helps everything.” Aaron chose to ignore Robert’s scoff and instead stood back up to collect a couple of mugs and started to prepare their drinks.

Aaron had thought about their friends and family finding out about them a lot and he’d

always figured that if anyone in their group of friends would end up being awful about things it would be Katie on account of her mouth but in the end it hadn’t even been anything anyone had said. Instead it ended up being what they didn’t say, what they didn’t do.

Robert had come barreling out of that closet clutching at Aaron’s hand for dear life. It had startled the room but considering Aaron was still only half dressed it hadn’t taken long for people to realize what exactly they were seeing.

“You’re gay?” Katie had been the first to speak and while not very tactful, her tone had been gentle.

But Robert didn’t seem to hear her. Or maybe he didn’t care because his eyes were locked on Andy, waiting for his older brother to react, Aaron knew the secrets between them, knew why Robert and Andy were the way they were.  Most of all he knew that even if Robert did his best most days to make it seem like Andy didn’t matter to him, it wasn’t true in the slightest. Aaron had stepped closer to Robert, squeezed his hand tightly, and braced to support however he needed to against Andy’s comments. Only Andy didn’t say anything,  Andy wouldn’t even look at Robert, and then suddenly Andy was halfway up the steps and Aaron watched his boyfriend flinch as the rejection.

But Robert was Robert and he’d stormed up the stairs right after Andy. Aaron had quickly sorted his clothes into order and then started for the stairs himself when he felt a hand on his elbow and turned to find Debbie.

“Give them a minute, Andy’s just…Andy"

“Andy’s a prick you mean.”

Whatever Deb’s had intended to say next was interrupted by the booming voice of Jack and Aaron had shot upstairs as fast as he could. Jack had been furious, Andy had been silent, and Aaron hadn’t given a fuck about either of them instead practically dragging Robert from the house.

“Do you think he’ll always hate me?”

Aaron had just picked up their mugs turning to face the table when Rober spoke. He took in the slump of Robert’s shoulders and the pain radiating from him and his heart ached for the beautiful boy he loved so much. Setting their drinks down he sat down beside Robert again and nudged the brew towards him.

“He doesn’t - it’s not hate.” It felt like lying and Aaron hated it. He hated Jack for making it a lie. He hated that Robert would know it was one.

“He didn’t even let me - he had the same look on his face. It was like last time.” he whispered.

Robert’s body gave a shudder at the memory and Aaron quickly wrapped his arms around the taller boy, hugging him tightly. “You’re okay, I’m here.”

It was only then that Robert leaned into him and finally, quietly, fell apart in Aaron’s arms. It was a while before Robert pulled himself back together wiping at his face and embarrassed with himself. Leaning in Aaron pressed a kiss to Robert’s cheek and ruffled his hair.

“You’re amazing you know that? I’m proud of you Rob and you’re not alone this time.  You’ve got me and what happened last time? It’ll never happen again, I won’t let it.”

Robert’s smile was was watery and he was still sniffling but he nodded before wiping at his face. “Promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

Robert’s laugh was music to Aaron’s ears and for the first time since they’d left that closet he felt relaxed. They’d be okay so long as they had each other.


	5. Beach Cafe AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single dad Robert and Seb like to visit the same cafe every day because a certain cafe owner had them smitten.

Robert wouldn't say he's _proud_ of himself but he's not exactly ashamed of himself either. Innocent as it may be according to Robert himself it had become a bit of an “issue" according to Victoria after she’d nagged the facts out of him. Which was why his annoying little sister had forced her way into their nearly daily beach trip.

He’d tried to argue that the beach was on the way home from her house anyways so its it's hardly out of his way. His wonderful, but annoying, little sister was kind enough to watch her nephew from eight in the morning until one in the afternoon so his single father could work. It's a part time job ata pub behind the bar but between it and the freelance web design he did from home he made ends meet.

Besides he _liked_ playing in the sand with his son or wading out to his ankles in the bright blue water so that Seb could splash around, his giggles washing away any and all troubles Robert could possibly ever have.

  
  
  


The first trip had been spur of the moment so he hasn't brought anything along for snacks and Seb has started to get unruly so they'd hustled it to the nearest cafe Robert could spot.

The cafe turned out to have ac and while the cool air only soothed the temperamental toddler in his hands just barely it was a godsend to Robert. Stepping up to the counter Robert didn't see anyone and bounced Seb on his hip gently and used the pad of his thumb to brush his tears away.

“Hold on Bug, Daddy's getting you something any second now.”

Seb sniffled, his little face splotchy from crying, and burrowed his face into Robert’s t-shirt “Hungwy.”

“I know, buddy.”

The door from the back opened up and Robert opened his mouth to order only to gape at the man in the doorway. He was _gorgeous_. A head shorter than Robert but with dark curls on top of his head, bright blue eyes, and facial hair. Robert felt like he'd stuck his finger in a light socket.

“I - uh..” he stumbled before snapping his mouth closer and trying again. “I was hoping to get a sandwich.”

“Sorry about that, was unloading a delivery.”

“It’s alright, we haven't been here long. Would it be possible to just get a cheese sandwich? If they're premade I can just take the turkey off it's not an issue.”

“Nah, I can handle that. It for him?”

Robert looked down at Seb to find him staring at Aaron while twisting his hand in Robert’s shirt and Robert nodded with a smile as he looked back up.

“It is. We'll take one of these apple juices too.” Leaning over he snagged it from the cooler beside the counter before passing over money. “You can keep the change.”

“Nothing for you?”

“I'm good thank you though…”

“Aaron.”

Robert smiled again at him. “Thanks Aaron.”

Robert spent the entire time they waited covertly spying on Aaron over the top of his son’s head. Two more sets of customers came in shortly after Robert and so it took Aaron a bit before he could get their food over to them.

Aaron set the plate down on their table with a small smile and then before Robert could say anything squatted down beside Seb who sat next to his dad on the couch and settled a cookie into his lap after glancing over at Rob for permission. “Sorry I took so long little guy, desserts on me.”

“I can pa-"

“Nonsense, you waited almost fifteen minutes for cheese, mayo, and bread. I also took the crust off it as well. I hated the stuff at his age.”

“You usually work alone?”

“I own the place with my, mate. He called out sick on me but I’ve done it to him plenty of times so fair is fair.”

"Just means more tips for you, and I bet the girls in the corner leave a good one. They could barely talk to you.”

The corner of Aaron’s mouth kicked up before the full smile unfurled and Robert felt like he'd been struck for the second time that day but managed to shake it off quicker this time. “Something funny.?”

“Not really my type, so they'd be wasting their money.”

“What type is that? Beautiful?”

“Female.”

_Oh._

  
  
  


Robert really did not want to take his little sister going inside but Seb had already seen the building and he would not be pleased to be denied Aaron’s attention. They'd been going to the cafe for lunch nearly every day for three months now and Aaron had quickly become Seb’s favorite person after, and maybe sometimes before, Robert. It was hard to contend with a guy who gave you cookies and juice.

“Vic… just don't make this weird.”

"Calm down, Robert.”

“I mean it. No asking invasive questions. No asking what he like or whatever. Seb and I like having lunch here and he’d be disappointed if we stopped coming.”

She made a face at him before carrying Seb into the cafe, Robert following slowly behind them. The moment Seb saw Aaron though he was wiggling out of his aunts grip and when she wouldn't let him down shouted across the room.

“Arwon!”

Aaron who had been dropping off food at a table turned at the sound of his name with a big smile only for it to dim at the corners when he saw the trio.

“You can put him down, Vic.”

She settled Seb onto his feet and the second she took her hands from him he was across the room as fast as his little legs would take them slamming into Aaron's legs to give a tight hug.

But something was wrong, Robert could see it in the stiff way Aaron held himself compared to how he usually was with Seb. Robert could _feel_ it and so Robert watched Aaron pat Seb awkwardly on top of the head before extracting himself from the little boys grip and made his way quickly back behind the counter all without look at Robert once.

Robert could handle dismissal. If Aaron didn't want whatever had been happening to keep going on that was fine, Robert was a big boy, he could take it but Seb looked absolutely crushed by the sudden change of the status quo.

Robert was halfway to him when the first tears started to fall and had Seb wrapped up in a tight hug as the crying started trying to calm the little boy. Aaron must have had heard them though because when Robert turned around to head back to Victoria he stood beside the counter his eyes wide with guilt and worry.

“Is he oka-"

“Piss off, Aaron.”

“Robert, wait.” he pleaded.

Robert brushed past him without another world and straight back out the front doors leading a confused Victoria to follow behind.

“I’m sorry, Bug.” He'd just finished strapping Seb in when he heard the door to the cafe open and close again and wiped at his sons tears before kissing his forehead. “Can you drive, Vic.”

"Not Vic.”

Robert spun around to find Aaron standing at the front of his jeep, hands in his jean pockets, and looking nervous.

“What do you want.”

“To apologize to him.” Aaron said softly.

“Go back inside.”

“Robert, please, I just… I saw your wife or girlfriend or whatever and you three just looked - It made me feel stupid, alright? I knew he had a mum but seeing her. You know what, it doesn't matter because this is all on me and I should have handled it better. There's no excuse for brushing him off like I did. He's a little kid and a great one at that. Just let me tell him I'm sorry before you understandably never come back again okay?”

Robert opened his mouth and then closed it just as quickly at least twice before silently stepping back so that Aaron could get to the door.

Seb took one look at Aaron and twisted his face away from him, a small cry hiccuping out, as he clutched his elephant plush to his chest.

“Hey little guy.” Robert watched Aaron wipe at the tears on Sebastian’s face with his sleeve. “I'm so sorry. I was being dumb okay? I love your hugs, I promise. Sometimes adults are just silly.”

Robert dragged his gaze away from Aaron and his son to look back at the cafe and found Vic and Adam in the window pointing aggressively towards Aaron and he'd be the dumbest man in the world to not understand what they were saying. He guessed the two of them had pieced everything together themselves back inside.

A little hesitantly Robert reached out and touched Aaron’s elbow. “Victoria isnt my wife, Aaron, or my girlfriend.”

Aaron was half turned towards him, his hand settled lightly on Seb’s chest. The little boy holding it tightly seemingly having forgiven Aaron already. Kids were easy like that, especially when you smuggled a cookie outside for them.

“She’s not?” In the three months they'd known each other Robert had never heard him sound so unsure. “He looks just like her.”

“He does a bit, she’s his aunt.”

There was silence and then Aaron heaved out a sigh before he turned to look down at Seb again. “I am a _very_ dumb man, Seb.”

Seb was too busy munching on his cookie to care and waved sticky fingers happily at Aaron.

“Aaron.”

Slowly Aaron shuffled around so that he was fully facing Robert and Robert could make out a faint blush under Aaron’s beard and it make him smile for the first time since they'd gotten there.

“I'm single -”

“Shut up, Robert.” but he was laughing as he said it.

“ - In case you were wondering.”

He'd shuffled closer to Aaron, the toes of their shoes almost touching, the two of them naturally swaying closer together.

“What about you?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m single too.”

"That’s g-"

They both startled as the cafe door swung open and Adam’s voice boomed out. “Would you two just kiss already, the rest of us have things to do today.”

“Kiss!” The two men turned to look down at Seb who had clapped his hands together excitedly before repeating himself. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

“New favorite word?”

“He just knows what that one actually means.”

Aaron’s smile lit up his whole faced as he reached for Robert’s t-shirt and tugged him forward lightly brushing his lips against Robert’s before pulling back slightly. “Probably shouldn’t disappoint then.”

Wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist he leaned down and kissed him softly before resting his forehead against Aaron’s with a grin.

“Definitely not.”


	6. The one with two dads, much needed coffee , and one teething baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr by flawswelove: "I’m swooning at the thought of Aaron bringing Robert a cuppa late at night because Sebs being a moody pants and Aaron can see how sleepy his husband is."

Seb had been grisly all week, teething not agreeing with the small boy at all, and tonight had been no different. Aaron had stirred in his sleep at the sound of crying over the monitor only to feel Robert brush a kiss against his shoulder and then the bed dip under Robert's weight as he dragged himself out of it.

Aaron watched his husband shuffle out the bedroom door, stretching as he went, and glanced over at the clock wincing when the neon lights showed three twenty-four.

He could hear Robert's quiet murmuring as he tried to settle Seb and it brought a small smile to his face, Robert turning out to be every bit the good father Aaron had suspected he'd be, as he let sleep reclaim him.

He woke again sometime later and reached out for Robert only to find an empty bed and the sheets cold. Frowning he turned back towards the side table to check the time, nearly four fourty-five, and his frown deepened. Climbing from the bed he made his way out to the hallway and down to Sebs room to check on the boys only to find it empty. Padding back down the hall in the other direction he quietly made his way down the stairs and as he suspected found them in the living room.

Robert looked rough, there was no way about it. He was sitting on the arm of the couch, Seb's head tucked under his chin, and his hand rubbing at their son's back.

"Have you two been awake this whole time."

"Yeah, he'll doze off here or there but if I try and put him down he tries to scream the house down."

"You must be shattered." Moving closer Aarom pressed a kiss to his cheek and settled his hand on Seb's back, the little boy snuggling closer into Robert's chest. "I'll get the kettle."

"No need for both.." Robert trailed off as he yawned midway through "Of us to lose sleep."Aarom ignored him and fired up the kettle before pulling out a couple of mugs. When the brew was finally ready he carried the two mugs back to the living room, setting them in the table and ignoring Robert's grumble about the lack of coasters. "Here, I'll trade ya'. Hand 'em over."

Reaching out his hands he gently unloaded Seb from Robert and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before settling back into the couch with him. Sebs tiny first tangling in th fabric of his tshirt as his eyes drooped closed.

"If he instantly falls asleep for you after all this we're getting a divorce"

"Drink your cuppa, Robert."

Reaching for his mug with a soft smile Robert sipped quietly and just watched as Aaron coaxed Seb to sleep almost effortlessly.

Setting the now nearly empty mug aside after a few minutes Robert eased himself down next to Aaron and rested his head on the younger mans shoulder, smiling again when Aaron leaned his head against Robert's.

"Baby whisperer."

"Nah, he just knows who gives the best cuddles."


	7. 7-18-18 [after the episode]

“I could have lost ya"

It comes out of nowhere and startles Robert a little,or at least that's how it feels as he slowly makes his way back towards the bed from the bathroom.

But maybe that's not entirely true. They'd been headed towards this conversation all day. Only they hadn't been alone all until they'd carried their bags into the room and while Aaron had gone down to deal with Eric Robert had sat down to catch his breath and been asleep before Aaron even made it back.

Now as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see Aaron sitting up against the headboard and there was no missing the nervous anxiety that radiated from his husband.

“Hey, it’s okay, I'm fine.”

“But you're not if I hadn't- if I'd been any longer. Robert I can't lose ya”

Robert doesn't hesitate to pull Aaron close once he’s back on the bed and Aaron comes willingly. Wraps himself around Robert's lanky frame tightly and doesn't let go. Robert's got a hand in Aaron’s hair, fingers tangled in the dark strands, and his mouth pressed to Aaron's forehead as the two men for lack of a better word simply cling to each other.  

Robert's not sure how much time passes before he talks, is pretty sure it doesn't actually matter. “You didn't lose me though. I'm right here, I'm solid and safe. I'm not going anywhere without you.”

He can hear Aaron's sniffle but he doesn't say anything as Aaron burrows his face into Robert's chest. Lets his husband take what he needs from him. He'll tease him about being soft another day, not that he's any better himself.

“It was too close.”

“Christmas was probably closer.” He grunts when Aaron jabs him in the ribs, pouts shortly after. “That hurt.”

“It’s not funny how many times you've dodged death you know.”

He tugs lightly at Aaron's hair rather than admit to anything. He doesn't like to dwell on how many times he's nearly died because then he’d have to consider that his luck is going to run out soon. So he changes the subject.

“We should go somewhere tomorrow, the four of us.” If Aaron’s disappointed the topic changed he doesn't let on, just nods and let's his beard scratch against Robert's chest. “Maybe a picnic or the zoo, do you think Liv would like the zoo?”

“Can never tell with her."

 

“That's true, she definitely takes after you.”

The silence they fall into is comfortable and this time it's Aaron who breaks it as his finger rubs at Robert's wedding ring before he tangles their fingers together and holds tight.

“I love you, Robert.”

It makes him smile, it always does.

“I love you too.”


End file.
